I'm Coming Home
by TayaCurragh
Summary: The experiences of Remus and Tonks through the war, from Remus' return from Grimmauld place, to the very end.


**I'm Coming Home**

**A/N: This is written for Gamma Orionis' 'Album to Story' challenge. This is based on Never Shout Never's album, 'Time Travel', and this story is based on the first song, also called 'Time Travel.'**

**Don't Cry.  
><strong>

_He said...  
>Kid, you don't know s***<br>You should go back home and live  
>In that quiet little town you left behind.<em>

_I'm comin' home._  
><em>Don't you cry (Don't even cry.)<em>  
><em>Im comin' home<em>  
><em>Just in time (Just in time.)<em>

"Remus! I'm leaving now!" Tonks called up the stairs.

Putting down his book, Remus followed her voice. "Bye, love," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you later," she replied, closing the door behind her.

Remus stared at the door for several minutes. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. Believing he would not get another chance, Remus approached his desk and pulled out a new piece of parchment. Feeling numb, he began to write:

Dear Tonks,

I am really sorry to have to say this, but I have to leave. As much as I want to stay, I cannot. I have made a mistake. I love you, nothing can ever change that – but we cannot be together. I am endangering you with my condition, and possibly ruining the life of an innocent child. You can do better than me, Tonks, I know you can. You deserve someone younger and healthier; someone whole who can support you and your child - because of this, I have to go...

I ask you not to look for me – please, just forget about me.

Goodbye. I'm sorry.

As Remus signed his name, a tear ran down a cheek. Wiping it away, he placed the letter on the kitchen table, where he was sure Tonks would find it. Trying not to imagine how she would react, he fastened his cloak and pulled it around him, before leaving the room. Walking quietly at to the front door, he felt the guilt weighing him down, as if to slow his steps. Trying his best to ignore feeling, he pulled the door open and stepped outside. Casting one last long look at the house, he had a sudden desire to turn around and go back, but no, he _can't. _It wasn't meant to be. It was too perfect; it was too good to be true. It was too good for _him. _

He knew it wasn't right, leaving Tonks and their child. But he would not help staying with her; he's dragged her down because of condition. He can see the disgust in people's eyes when they see them together in public.

_They were sitting on a bench outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, treating themselves to a large sundae. Remus could see Tonks frowning at something behind him, but did not question. After he gaze kept wandering however, he couldn't help but ask what was wrong. She had no need to tell though, as a few moments later a voice spoke behind them._

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_You're sick."_

"_Excuse me?" Remus said, turning around in his seat to find a tall, dark-haired man standing there._

"_I know what you are. You shouldn't dare to be around normal people. You're nothing but an animal."_

_Remus just looked at him, shocked. It had been a while since he had encountered outright discrimination because of his condition. He tried to ignore the people on nearby tables staring, whispering among themselves._

"_Don't talk to him like that!" Tonks replied angrily, her hair turning from her favourite bright pink into red. _

"_And you. You shouldn't be near him. You're ruining your reputation, hanging around with such filth. You should be ashamed!"_

_And with that, he strode off._

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

He knew he was doing the right thing. Unfortunately, that didn't make it any easier. She would be a lot better off without him. Maybe not at first, but she would eventually forget about him and move on, hopefully find a lovely young man who could raise the baby as his own. An image of a blond man playing with a baby with a young child with Tonk's eyes caused jealousy to flare up inside him. He couldn't imagine Tonks with another man. _But she has to, _he thought, _it's the proper thing to do._

He first decided this a few nights ago, after his transformation. He made the decision to find Harry and help him and the others in their secret mission, whatever it was, they were sure to need help. Helping bring down He-who-must-not-be-named would make up for his sinning of allowing himself Tonks' company.

He stood there for an indefinable length of time, then he twisted into the air.

**- Later that evening -**

Remus hesitated for what seemed like hours, his hand on the cold, metal door handle of his house. He knew he had been wrong, but to him it seemed like the lesser of two evils. It had taken the angry shouting of a teenager to make him realise he had took the wrong choice. How could he have been so blind? Summoning up all of his courage, Remus turned the handle and walked inside.

She was there already, sitting on the bottom stair, leaning against the wall. He rushed forwards, thinking she was crying, but she was asleep. _That's my Tonks, _he thought; always brave. She had the letter in one hand, screwed up into a ball. It appeared as if she had been sitting there all night, staring at the front door, waiting for him to come back. She had known he would. And Remus knew too, that he would not have been able to stay away. He would have come back, because it is where he belonged.

Remus put his arms around the form of his sleeping wife, gently lifting her up. Cradling her to his chest, he carried her up the stairs into their bedroom, lowering her down on the bed carefully. He kissed her forehead, before sitting on the bed beside her, watching her peaceful face. Placing a hand on her tummy, he thought of all the time they will have together, the child they would raise, and he knew he had done the right thing by coming home.

"Remus," Tonks whispered, opening her eyes and searching for him.

"I'm here, I'm right here," he replied, taking hold of her hand.

She just smiled at him. A beautiful, warm smile that said more than any words could. _I'm glad you didn't leave._

Watching her smile, he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Don't cry," Tonks murmured, lifting her free hand to wipe it off. "Don't cry. You're back now."

He looked into her eyes.

"Where you belong."


End file.
